


The River Girl

by SicklySamiam



Category: one shot - Fandom, poem - Fandom
Genre: Death, Drowning, One Shot, Other, Water, poem, whrilpool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SicklySamiam/pseuds/SicklySamiam
Summary: A story about a person and a mysterious woman in the river, slowly falling in love what is the person to do?
Relationships: Person and a river woman, idk... - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	The River Girl

Some people will call me crazy but, I believe there is a girl in the river. She’s not swimming, splashing, or playing, but dancing. 

She dances with the skill of a talented ballerina as the water seems to Becon to her call. Swirls of life and beauty spread like flowers in the water only making her dance more stunning.

Gazing into the river for hours that turn into days, her beauty never ceases to take the air from my lungs.

No longer I can bear to stay away, I jump into the river to meet the girl. She grabs me by the hand and pulls me into her embrace. Pulling me under the sparkly water as we dance.

Though the air in my lungs is slowly decreasing, I can’t, no... I won’t, stop dancing with her.

Water splashes and swishes in my lungs as we continue our embrace, I don’t stop dancing. How could I, better yet, why would I?

As my vision slowly fades into darkness, I hear her say the six words that put me at peace.  
“ Dance with me forever, will you? “  
I don’t have the strength to say my last words so I mumbled them. Though they were in bubbles I know she understood.  
“ It would be my pleasure, river girl.”

As my last words were said, the darkness of the river consumed me. 

Though I am no longer on the side of the living, I’m still dancing with the one I love, the river girl.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Haza I am not dead! I have been writing poems and such.. anyway... I’ll still take a coffee!


End file.
